Wanted Characters
Please include suggestions: • House • Age • PB • Brief synopsis of character • Blood status • Who requested ''the requests'' *'Abrielle Montresco' — Rosaria Trappatoni's best friend. She works as a hostess part-time in Grevda at the pub and is the same year as Rosaria, but other than that EVERYTHING IS OPEN!! — Ashley *'Aries Russell' — Vienna Russell's brother, one of many. He is the sole remaning Russell at Yggdrasil besides Vienna and he is a sweetheart. When he isn't trying to be Big Brother. 17. Midgard. No PB decided upon, but he must be redhaired. See Vienna's page for his synopsis. Pureblood. — Els *'Belinda Raspberry' — Used to be Garrett Appolyon's girlfriend, but jealous Lilith Bang spread a rumour that he was cheating on her. Belinda dumped him and moved on, only to find out that it was actually a lie. Whichever house you please. No PB picked. Must be muggleborn. — Els *'Chun Hua Fen' — Yuan's friend from his mother's side of the family. Chun Hua and he are very close and he has been trying to get her to join Yggdrasil for a while. She is currently homeschooled by her family in both magic and ninja skills. No PB selected yet but must be Chinese. No house decided upon but Asgard is preferred. Pureblood. — Els *'Elektra Dolingbrook' — Apollo Dolingbrook's newly-graduated sister. 19. Has plans to open an apothecary in Greva, due to her talent in potions. Patient, gentle, and kind. Often exasperated with Apollo's flippant attitude towards friendship. — Ashley *'Glavin Flitney' — Cyp's BFF, Pureblood. 16. Asgard and a bit of a butthole. Just like Cyp. :) No suggested PB, but I envisioned him teen, normal-looking and brown-haired, green eyed. You can go by this or pick your own pb. — Els *'Jae Sun Bang' — (23) A graduate of Hogwarts, Jason, as he went by in Europe, is now a housewares shopkeeper in Grevda and the main source of information for Chung-Ho regarding Lilith, his sister. Something of a bully to her, they don't get along very well, but share many of the same traits, such as an ability to talk anyone's ear off and an obsession with themselves. He not only stocks his mother's products but other useful items, such as self-cleaning pots and pans, and some pretty stationary. No PB in mind, but must be Korean! — Ashley *'Nerissa Asgeir' — Sister of Cyprian Asgeir, 14. Asgard. Although she has a little bit of 'the other child/the spare' about her, she can also be quite the handful when she wants to be. Pureblood. PB: Alexz Johnson. — Els *'Perdita Lesiëm' — Perdita's mother is Titania Asgeir's best friend, 16. She spent a lot of her youth being tormented by Cyprian and tormenting him in turn. They don't acknowledge each other much and when they do, they can't seem to decide if they hate one another or not. Whichever house you want. Halfblood. PB: Kathryn Prescott. — Els Category:Information